Choices
by RaiLei
Summary: After losing in Solaceon, Dawn feels that she's holding the group down and decides leaving is the best option; only to find someone waiting in the wings. Cavaliershipping.


She had _one_ ribbon.

The colourful ribbon sat against the velvet interior; four empty spots beside it.

Dawn frowned, turning the case over in her hand. The case felt cool to the touch as she dropped it onto the bed. Letting out a sigh, she brought her knees up, burying her head into them.

She'd _lost_ in Solaceon Town.

She hadn't made it past the first round. Meanwhile, Kenny blew past her; Jessalina taking the ribbon.

Ambipom had looked so good out there . . . they'd worked so much on Swift.

"Maybe . . . maybe I'm not meant to be a Coordinator," she hugged her knees closer to her. "Whats mom going to think?"

Propping her chin up onto her knees, she glanced around the darkened room. The moonlight crept through the thin curtains, the figures in the opposite bunk sound asleep. Ash had his back turned to her, Pikachu curled up near the headboard; its tail twitching now and again. Brock was on the bunk above Ash; Happiny snoozing against the pillow.

"They're so much more accomplished then I am," she mumbled, pouting. "Maybe I'm _not_ ready for this," she added as an afterthought.

She shook her head, dispelling the thought. She had got that one ribbon; she couldn't have been _that_ bad. However, she couldnt help it as a plan slowly came to mind, making her bite down on her lip. Slowly, she shifted her weight around so that her legs were underneath her body, crawling down to the edge of her bed. Finding her small bag, she cast a wary look at Ash as she unzipped the bag she didnt know _how_ she could explain this to them. Grinning as she got it unzipped, she shoved her hand into it, rummaging around until she found a pen and paper.

Moving back, Dawn flopped back onto her bed, crossing her legs before her. She held her tongue between her teeth as she brought the pen down, scrawling a quick letter; trying to get her thoughts into words.

_To Ash and Brock _

_I'm really sorry for leaving you like this so suddenly. I can just imagine your faces, Ash, I _know _youre probably going to be angry with me for leaving like this, but it is something that I just have to do. I can't keep going like this; it's just not something I can do at this point in time. Brock, Im guessing you know why Im leaving Ive seen you looking at me strangely all week. _

_After the events in Solaceon, I think that I need to do some more training. I can't tell you where Im going, because I dont really know right now. I wonder if I even have what it takes to be a Coordinator; you've seen how many ribbons I have managed to get for myself. I dont want to be an amateur or a failure. If that were to happen, I really don't know what I would do. The thought of facing my mom like this, makes my stomach flip. At the rate Im going; I'll never be great like she was. I'm not proud of it, but I can't face my mom, Kenny or Zoey like this. Everyone around me is so much more accomplished while I seem to be just falling to the shadows. _

_I will miss the both of you; traveling by myself does not seem too interesting. Ash, I hope you do well in the Sinnoh League; you'll do great, you too Pikachu. Brock, don't become too crazy with the girls; but, your antics always made me laugh. Hopefully, I will get to meet you both again before you leave Sinnoh. I want to show you how good I've gotten. _

_I will become a Coordinator that mom can be proud of and will be able to hold my own one day. _

_I'll miss you and good luck. _

_  
Dawn._

Satisfied with her letter, she pushed herself off the bed, nodding to herself. Running a hand through her bed hair, she turned herself around, fluffing up her pillow before placing the folded note on top of it. Sighing to herself, trying to find her courage, she slowly crossed the room, watching the boards underfoot. She didn't want to have to explain this face to face right now, she knew she _wouldn't_ be able to do it and Ash wouldn't let her leave without making a scene. Biting down on her lip, she grabbed her small backpack and making sure that all her Poke balls were inside shouldered it before turning around on her heel.

"I'm sorry guys . . . I just _can't_ do this . . ."

Shaking her head, she gripped the doorknob; determination in her eyes. Turning the knob with a soft click, she let the door fall open, wincing as the door creaked slightly. Freezing at the sound, eyes wide, Dawn looked over her shoulder, taking in her companions. She saw Pikachu's ears twitch slightly and something rustling from Brock's bunk. After a couple long seconds, she let out a breath as silence ensued.

". . . _Goodbye_."

Without glancing over her shoulder, biting down on her lip to keep the tears at bay, she closed the door behind her. With measured steps, Dawn started down the brightly lit hallway, her footsteps the only sound around her. She brought her hands together, unconsciously wringing them together as the forced herself onward, demanding that she did _not_ look back.

Her heart hammered in her chest; what on earth would they think when she wasn't there in the morning? She could picture their faces. Ash would probably have a confused look, wondering why she left. Brock would know why she left; he had probably seen through her pretense's all week. She had noticed Brock watching her closely since her defeat; maybe he _wouldn't_ be surprised she was gone.

Reaching the end of the hallway, Dawn faltered; the lobby before her. There was a good chance Nurse Joy might still be awake and at the desk . . . what would she say to her? Ash would inquire about her in the morning . . . but, could she get Nurse Joy not to say anything? She shook her head, frowning as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Why does it have to be so hard?" she grumbled, tugging on her hair. But . . . she shook her head. "_Why_ am I acting like a fugitive?"

Right; she'd done nothing wrong. Maybe it wouldnt be too strange if she left in the middle of the night? She _had_ gotten her sleep and had eaten; yes, she could do this.

_Just walk out there,_ she reprimanded herself. _Just tell Nurse Joy thanks and you got your sleep; lots of training to do. Yes, late night training I want to catch a Hoot Hoot_.

She nodded to her thought; that could work it was believable anyway. Taking in a deep breath, Dawn edged out of the hallway and into the large lobby. She let out a sigh as she looked through the lobby. It was empty. Nurse Joys station was empty, the fire in the common area having burned itself out. Rolling her eyes because she had worried about nothing, Dawn crossed the lobby quickly, her eyes trained on the automatic doors.

Dawn couldn't explain it, but as the doors opened, the night air rushing in to meet her, she felt a release.

Grinning madly to herself, she exited the buildings, running as soon as she hit dirt. She could vaguely hear the doors close shut behind her; but she didn't care. The wind whipped around her small frame as she ran, the ground sloping down beneath her feet. Once the bright lights of the Pokemon Center were behind her, she slowed, reaching the bottom of the hill.

Looking around her surroundings; she smiled finding a small worn bench before the edge of the tree line. Making her way over to it, her pink boots kicking up dirt, she dropped her bag down before flopping beside it. Leaning back on her palms, she let out a sigh, taking the night air; the forest behind her alive with wild calls and the wind rustling through its branches.

"Dont be so stupid," she mumbled; her heart hammering in her ribcage. She'd been on her own before, _right_? "I **can** do this."

Bringing her legs up onto the bench, crossing them before her, she reached for her bag; riffling through it. She dug through the contents halfheartedly, hadn't her mother packed a map for her? But, she had _no_ idea where she wanted to go. She didn't _want_ to go home to Twinleaf what would her mother say to her? No, Twinleaf Town was out . . . maybe; no, she didnt want to see Professor Rowan either. Dawn shook her head; glaring at the map. Her hands itched to crumple the map up; it wasn't doing her any good anyway.

"Why did I have to loose?" she mumbled, tightening her grip on the map; creasing it. "I cant . . ."

Maybe she should go somewhere where she could be _alone_? Somewhere out of the way like Iron Island . . . only not so _far away_. Biting her lip, she trailed her finger down from where she currently was - Route 209 - to Hearthome City, and her eyes caught sight of Valor Lakefront. It had to be a good days walk from her current location.

That could work, a grin appeared on her features at the thought; when was the last time she smiled? Inspired, she rooted through her bag again, quickly finding Piplup's Poke ball. Holding the ball out, she called it forward, the Penguin appearing, a confused look on its face as it looked around. "Piplup were going on an adventure . . . just us. We've got to train. I _don't_ want to be regarded this way . . . as an _amateur_."

Piplup looked confused as it took in Dawn's words before jumping onto the bench beside her. Sensing her discomfort, it moved onto her lap, trying to make itself seem taller. "Pip, Piplup!"

Dawn let out a laugh, hugging the Pokemon closer to her. "We just need to train better, then well come back to Ash and Brock, okay?"

Piplup nodded slowly, its big eyes staring at her.

"Were going to go to Hearthome City," she said, picking herself up off the old bench. "That way we won't run into Ash . . ." or _Paul_, she could just imagine what he'd say to her "But, well be alright."

Why was she so afraid to go out on her own? If she hadn't met up with Ash, she'd be on her own . . . _or_ would this have just happened sooner? She had _lost_ three out of four Contests; maybe she'd have just given up earlier? She took a deep breath as she nodded to her thoughts, her heart hammering against her ribcage as she glanced back; the well lit Pokemon Center at the top of the hill. Shaking her head, Dawn turned her back to it, slowly taking a step forward.

And, just like that, Dawn _disappeared_ into the darkness.

---

Dawn had quickly past through Route 209 with little trouble, a couple wild Pokmon straying into her path. She thought of Buizel when she sent Ambipom out to battle. What would it think when it noticed she wasn't with Ash; cheering from the sidelines? She couldn't think about that now, she'd made her decision; she _had_ to stick to it.

It was almost light when she approached Hearthome City, but she kept her eyes on the ground. Heathome had been a lot of fun, well, mostly. She had lost here and had gotten depressed as well. Maybe, she _wasn't_ meant to be a Coordinator? She paused; the clock tower in the large city ringing out that it was eight am. Perhaps she should try challenging the gyms; the Tag Battle Tournament had been fun; she had made it to the finals after all. She could head to Oreburgh and challenge Roark; but she shook her head, scowling.

No, she wasnt interested in battles.

Not wanting to head down memory lane and turn around for Solaceon Town, she picked her pace up, her feet hitting the cobbled street rapidly. She shifted her pack slightly as she ran, the map clenched in her hand. Once she left the cobbled street behind her, the grass rustling underfoot, she shouldered the door open to the travelers outpost. She let out a sigh, out of breath as she pushed her long hair out of her eyes. Letting out a huff, she fished a hair tie out of her pocket, tying the blue locks up in a ponytail, shoving her hat on again.

Humming to herself, she left the small outpost; the morning sun beating down on her, the air warm. Bringing a hand up to shield her eyes, she wished she had a pair of sunglasses. Minutes later, she dropped her hand back to her side, gravity taking effect. Having never been this far from home before, Dawn was pleased that Route 212 was straight forward and she didnt have to wander around with a map before her eyes. She eyed the police wandering up and down the path, but they paid her no heed as she past by. The Pokemon Mansion had caught her eye, she just _had_ to take a look; but found nothing too interesting - although the garden's were beautiful.

Further down the route, Dawn wanted to _curse_ her luck. As the morning continued on, the sky slowly became overcast, dark clouds rolling in. She narrowed her eyes at the sky, couldn't it _just _wait? She wasn't too far from Pastoria Town. She let out a cry of surprise as she felt a drop on her nose - rain! With a grumble of _no, no, no_! she picked up her pace, her pink boots hitting the damp grass as the rain really started to come down, drenching her. As she ran, she slipped her pack off her back, holding it above her head. It was just her luck _not_ to pack a raincoat; maybe she _should_ have let her mother pack her bag. Her temper snapped when the rain started to slow but looming before her was a large mud field; the sign before her warning that should you get stuck, struggle until you come loose.

"I _should_ have just gone home," she grumbled, starting through the mud. "This is_ too_ much work!"

Hours later, Dawn made it to Pastoria Town; her outfit soaked and clinging to her, her skirt and legs flecked with mud; her pink boots completely mud covered. She grinned when she saw the Pokemon Center, her expression fell however when she saw the Pokemon Gym. Ash and Brock would be coming here from Veilstone City, which made her frown. She wasn't _ready_ to meet up with them again.

Shaking her head, she past by the Pokemon Center with a frown, she could _really_ use a room to get cleaned up in. She ignored the looks the town's people sent her; she must look like a total wreck. She looked longingly at the building leading to the Great Marsh . . . there would be some _great_ Pokemon in there. But, she had wasted her time at the Pokmon Mansion; she couldnt afford to waste more time now. She'd have to come back later.

She let out a sigh when she left the towns limits, Route 213 before her.

She was almost there. She couldn't help but smile as she raced down the beach, fisherman lining the shore. She had done it. She had traveled on her own and now she could start her training! The balmy breeze felt good on her skin but she shivered slightly from her wet clothes. She felt a sigh of relief as she noticed the Grand Lake hotel up ahead; she had enough money saved up from battles shed won (which werent too many) and the money her mom left in her account for her.

The small town set up outside of Valor Lakefront was quaint, heavily reminding her of a beach town. Her eyes were drawn to the pool in one of the hotels grounds; but after inquiring at their front desk, they claimed they were booked up. She thought they were lying; maybe it was because she was dripping on their carpet? With a shrug, she left the hotel, scanning for another. She found one on the edge of town, which was practically empty.

"We don't see many kids your age here," the receptionist had said when Dawn stopped before the desk. "You must be on your way to Pastoria or Veilstone, right? Thats _all_ we ever get here."

Dawn smiled warily. "No, I'm on vacation with a friend."

"Boyfriend?" The receptionist asked eagerly, staring at her.

Dawn raised an eyebrow; this girl must have needed someone to talk to; she had looked bored stiff. "No, a friend from school; theyre supposed to be -"

"Awe, thats too bad," the girl said, interrupting her. "But, we've got another guy staying here he looks about your age, you know? Maybe you can hang out with him. In my opinion, he's pretty good looking." Dawn wanted to roll her eyes; she didnt have _time_ to think about boys. "It's just too bad he spends all his time on his stupid computer or that old lake, no one even goes there anymore!"

"You mean Lake Valor?" Dawn asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

The girl nodded. "Yeah, thats it, only old people go there they think that the Legendary Pokmon Azelf lives there. But _everyone_ knows they're not real."

"Uh huh," Dawn said, bored. "Listen, I really need that room key . . . I've got lots to do."

"Oh right, right," the girl said with a laugh. Dawn rolled her eyes; the girl had forgotten. "Well, here you go, have a good stay."

Dawn nodded idly, taking the key from the girl, heading past the desk to the elevator leading to the next floor. Calling the elevator, Dawn let out a sigh as the doors opened, allowing her entrance. Grinning, she leaned against the wall, pressing the second floor button; she could _finally_ get a change of clothes. It was about time!

---

Half an hour later after a shower and a change of clothes, Dawn ran a hand through her hair, placing her colourful barrettes in. Looking intently at herself at the mirror, she turned her head this way and that, looking at herself. She had hung her wet clothes outside on the tiny balcony to dry, her boots drying off as well, the mud caked on. She picked at her red outfit, small pink pompoms adorning the front of it in place of buttons. It felt strange without her yellow scarf; Leona had made it for her eons ago.

Twirling away from the window, she ignored the mess she had made; her Coordinator costumes thrown in every which direction. Shaking her head - she'd worry about that later - she tossed her wallet and room key into her pocket, her Poke balls in the other. Humming to herself, she pulled the door shut behind her, grinning as she flung open the doors to the stairs - who _wanted_ to wait for the elevator - intent on getting outside as quickly as possible.

Once outside the hotel, she fumbled with her Poke balls, calling forth Piplup. The Penguin Pokmon looked around the beach town, its' eyes stopping on the small pool in front of the other hotel. Dawn let out a laugh, shaking her head. "Maybe later, Piplup; but weve got training to do!" For added effect, Dawn pumped her fist into the air.

Piplup nodded, voicing its agreement with Dawn's statement, pumping its' fin into the air. Dawn let out a laugh again, shaking her head as she beckoned Piplup to follow her. Stretching her arms above her head, Dawn hummed to herself as she started down the steps, the entrance to Lake Valor hidden between the trees. It felt so nice to finally be out of wet and muddy clothes; even if it wasnt her favourite outfit.

"Who should we start with first?" Dawn mused, pulling out her Poke balls, weighing them in her hands. "Pachirisu . . . Ambipom . . . Buneary . . ."

"Piplup!"

"Yes, you too," she added with a laugh. "Maybe . . . do you think . . . we should work on Swift?"

She bit down on her lip as she returned the other Poke balls to her pocket. She didnt know what was wrong with Swift, or why the judges hadn't liked it, but maybe she should start there; with her weakness? She nodded at her thoughts as she turned, the old, towering trees encasing them. Grinning slightly, she tossed the Poke ball into the air; Ambipom appearing moments later.

"Ambi, Ambipom?"

The Pokmon glanced around, no doubt looking to see where Ash and Brock were. Dawn shook her head as Ambipoms confused look settled on her. "It's just us, Ambipom. We need to get a lot of uninterrupted training in youll help me, right?"

The Pokemon nodded, leaning back so its tails supported its weight. Dawn grinned, the trees breaking up ahead, the sun shining through the foliage. After walking in silent for a couple minutes, they left the towering trees behind them, the lakefront before them. She heard Piplup let out a cry as it saw the calm body of water, quickly making its way over to it. Dawn shook her head as she heard a splash, the Penguin disappearing from view.

Feeling inspired from the peaceful view before her, she nodded, turning her attention to Ambipom. "Are you ready?" she asked, pumping her hand into the air as Ambipom bounded around her. "Alright then; Ambipom Swift!"

Moving back so that she was standing in the shade, and giving Ambipom lots of room, she narrowed her eyes as she watched. Standing there, the sunlight beating down on it, Ambipom shifted its weight, its tail swinging this way and that as stars appeared, circling around it. Dawn bit her lip in concentration, she didnt _see_ anything wrong . . . what was she missing?

The attack was pulled off without a hitch; the stars looked beautiful especially glinting in the sunlight. Ambipom didnt look too bad either; it had good form and seemed to be enjoying itself out there.

"I just dont get it!" Dawn said, her tone aggravated as she tugged on her hair. "It looks _great_ Ambipom; you're doing such a good job!" Maybe the judges just didnt like her? "I just _dont_ get it . . ."

"You can't _see_ Ambipom, that's the problem."

Dawn jumped, letting out a yell at the sudden intrusion, whirling around on her heels. She balled her hands into fists, scanning the tree line. Ambipom, sensing Dawns tension, picked itself off the ground, placing itself between Dawn and whatever was hiding within the trees. Piplup popped its head out of the water, clearly enjoying itself, looked confusingly in Dawn's direction. Letting out a sputter, it picked itself out of the water, shaking the water off as it approached the two.

"Pip, Piplup!"

Dawn's jaw dropped as Piplup tried to make itself taller, letting lose a bubble attack at the trees. She let out a cry of surprise, an eyebrow rising as a jolt of thunder appeared out of the trees. Was it . . . _Pikachu_? There was no way Ash could be _here_ . . .

"W - who's there?"

"I don't know much about these contests," Dawn took a step back at the rustling in the trees. "But, I do know they have to see your Pokemon."

Dawn paused, she recognized that voice. Then, as an Electivire appeared through the rustling leaves, she pursed her lips, placing her hands on her hips as its trainer appeared behind them.

"Gary!" She glared at him, pushing past Ambipom and Piplup. "Don't _do_ that - you scared me!"

Despite the fact that he was head taller then her, she could resist the urge to push him. He stumbled back, making her smirk slightly. "Well, hello to you too," he muttered, ruffling her hair. "Where's everyone else?"

Dawn frowned; how like Gary, he _always_ had to ask the hard questions first, didn't he? Shrugging, she clasped her hands behind her, turning her back to him. "I dont really know," she said slowly. "They were still sleeping when I left; but Ash _is_ heading for Veilstone . . ."

"Hmm? Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Dawn shook her head, turning around. She didnt know why, but she couldnt help but smile at the brunette. "No . . . no, were fine. Its just, I _lost_ in Solaceon Town." She paused, trying to get the words out right. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she idly kicked at the dirt beneath them, feeling Garys intense stare. "I . . . I just wanted to be like my mom; she used to be a top Coordinator. She was the talk of Sinnoh, she won so many ribbons. She doesn't say it, but I know she wants me to be _just _like her. But, I don't think I have it in me; I've lost three out of four contests I've entered! I thought if I came out here and trained . . . but, I don't know if I can do this," Dawn didnt know what overcame her as she wound her arms around her small frame, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm just so _useless_! I can't face my mother or Ash like this!"

Gary blinked; he hadn't expected the usual livewire girl to be so down. "Dawn, you're not useless. Why do you think that?"

"Because," Dawn said, her shoulders shaking. "I keep failing! I'm a failure compared to mom and Ash . . . he's a top contender for being the Pokemon Master! And what have I done? Nothing! I don't _do_ anything!"

"Dawn . . ." Gary was at a loss of what to say. "Then, why don't you just stop?"

Dawn stopped; her eyes wide. Slowly, she dropped her hands to her side, slowly looking up at Gary. "Just _quit?_ I cant. I told mom I'd be just like -"

"Stop right there," Gary said, dropping his hand onto her shoulder. "You're not your mother; you have to do things at your own pace. My parents, they wanted me to take over my grandfathers lab, but I wanted to be a Pokemon Master. It took seven years to decide that gym battle after gym battle just wasnt my thing." There was no need to mention that Ash had beaten him on more then one occasion.

Dawn nodded slowly. "But . . . what I am _supposed_ to do? I told mom I'd come home with five ribbons and a trophy!" Maybe, she really _was_ stupid.

"That's where you've set yourself up," Gary said, shaking his head. "You're _not_ your mother, Dawn. You _might_ not have what it takes to be at the top -"

Dawn froze at Garys words, shaking her head moments later, knocking his hand off her shoulder. "No! I _have_ to do it; I can't go home without a trophy! I told mom I would . . . I would . . ." Dawn trailed off, her voice giving way to a flow of tears. "I have to do this!"

Gary sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as Dawn sobbed before him. His mouth opened, closing moments later, he'd _never_ been good with crying girls. Whenever his sister had started crying about something he'd leave it to their mother. Eventually, he shook his head, shoving his hands into his lab coat pockets, waiting out Dawns tears. He noticed Ambipom and Piplup behind Dawn, he'd _forgotten_ about them even being there. Their expressions moved from confusion to sadness, no doubt they wondered what was wrong with their trainer.

"You don't have to do this," Gary said, once Dawn's tears had stopped. "You know how to use a computer right?"

Hands raised to her tear stained cheeks; Dawn raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh, w-what?" Where did that idea come from?

Without another word, Gary turned his back to her, heading towards his pack hed dropped at the trees edge. Dawn raised an eyebrow as Gary knelt down, the sound of a zipper catching her ear. Crossing her arms over her chest, drumming her fingers impatiently as she watched his back, she couldnt help but fidget, rocking back on her heels. What _was_ Gary up to? Her eyes narrowed as she watched him root through his bag; placing his equipment on the ground beside him, her curiosity getting the better of her. She blinked, stumbling back when she found herself on eye level with Electivire; the electric Pokemon blocking her path.

"It's alright Electivire," Gary said, standing up, brushing the electric type aside. "Here take this Dawn."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, automatically reaching out for the laptop Gary held. Taking it delicately she tended to shy away from computers she raised an eyebrow, looking at the black device. Frowning, she lifted the top up, the sun catching the screen, making her squint. Balancing it on her one hand, she trailed her fingers across the keyboard, biting down on her lip. Slowly, she glanced over the laptop, catching Gary's eye. "What am I supposed to do with this . . .?"

"You don't know what you want to do right now," Gary said, making Dawn raise an eyebrow. That wasnt _exactly_ answering her question. "And, right now, I've got a whole lot to do, what with trying to locate Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie and as much information about -"

"Do you think they're _real_?" Dawn piped up. "No one has seen them for over a _hundred_ years."

Gary smirked, shrugging as he moved to pick up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "What about Dialga and Palkia?"

Dawn fell silent, her eyes returning to the laptop, her face turning red. How had Gary found out about Alamos Town? "Well . . . um, about this laptop . . ."

"Right," Gary said, his tone turning businesslike. "Like I told you, I have a lot of field research to do and not enough time to transfer it from notes to a strong thesis about the legendary beings," Dawn nodded, she hated writing essays in school. "And, I would be interested in your experience with the ancient deities."

"Okay," Dawn said slowly, closing the laptop up with a frown. "I don't know if I'll be much help though . . ".

"It'll get your mind off your troubles," Gary said, throwing his arm around Dawns shoulders. "I promise; we'll still train for your contests; you need someone to compete against, right?"

Dawn let out a laugh, hugging the sleek laptop closer to herself. "Come on Gary, you don't know the first thing about contests."

"Probably not," Gary shrugged, steering Dawn towards the waters edge. "But, if it'll help you out any; I'll do my part - never liked it when girls get depressed." How many times had his sister gotten depressed about each of her breakups? "Now you see that little raised section in the midst of the lake? It's rumored to be the home of Azelf. I've been here for a couple weeks now, the information that I uncovered coincides with what I found out in Canalave City."

Dawn nodded. "So, were going over there, were _swimming_?"

"No," Gary said, holding back a laugh. "But, _you're_ more then welcome to try; I just plan on using Blastoise."

Dawn grinned, elbowing Gary. "I'm not swimming there _you're_ giving me a ride!"

---

A/N -

Slight expanation; it's always been a pet peeve on mine through Diamond and Pearl that Dawn wants to be a Coordinator as well. I liked that the girls all wanted something different; Misty was a gym leader and May was a Coordinator and ... now Dawn is too. To quote a friend; "It's like May in a costume". But, after watching the Solaceon Contest and Dawn getting depressed about losing, it was the PERFECT time to change that.

& kudos to Kaz for beta reading this for me even though she doesn't like D&P.


End file.
